No More Hiding
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: *Sequel to: Hiding who I am* Alec and Magnus got through their senior year with a little drama. Now can they handle their first year in University? Rated T Slightly OOC  maybe  Alec/Magnus AU R
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is the VERY first chapter of No Longer Hiding! The sequel to Hiding Who I Am! I hope you guys like this story as much as the first one! If you do, that's great.. but if you don't, that's understandable as well. _

_Update- I wont be starting on the soundtrack for Hiding Who I Am yet. Sadly. I cant seem to find any good songs that would go nicely with the chapters. If you guys no any, please feel free to tell me them! _

_This takes place a few weeks after they get out of school for the summer._

_Anyway, on with the story.._

_Third Person POV:_

The summer passed in a slew of moments and fun times.

The first two weeks of vacation Alec and Magnus just lazed around the apartment. They went to the public outdoor pool often with Lucy though. It seemed to be one of her favorite things in the whole wide world. Especially since Magnus always brought along pool toys for her.

At the end of June they received their first postcard from Annabelle. She described her trip 'being fantastic'. She visited many historical sites (her parents wishes of course). And she said that once she did run into Tokio Hotel. She said it was the best experience in her whole life. And of course Alec and Magnus were a little jealous of her.

And then in the middle of August Alec, Magnus and Alec's family went down to California for two weeks. And surprisingly, it was a total blast. They had a lot of fun, and Magnus even got know Alec's family a bit better. When it came to leaving, they were all sad. But Alec's parents promised them an even better summer vacation next year.

But with Summers passing. It came time for school again. Much to the displeasure of Alec and Magnus. They loved the summer way too much, to let it go so quickly. And they didn't want to go to school either. But if they wanted to become lawyers then going to school was necessary.

So on the first day of school Alec and Magnus woke up very early.

Well Magnus got up early and woke Alec up by jumping out of the bed.

"Why do you get up so early?" Alec groaned.

"Because, you cant rush perfection!" Magnus said in a sing song voice.

"Sure you can.." Alec muttered into his pillow.

Magnus smiled warmly at his boyfriends childishness. He knew all too well that Alec was not a morning person. At all. He was grumpy and liked to drink way too much coffee. Which wasn't very healthy, at all.

"Alec! Please you got to get up, or else we'll be late for our first day of University" Magnus practically begged.

Alec sighed heavily into his pillow. He didn't want to go back to school. At least, not yet. But he flipped the blankets off his body and got up.

"See? I'm up.. are you happy now?" Alec mumbled.

"Ecstatic" Magnus grinned.

"I hate you" Alec said.

Magnus knew he was just joking.

"I love you too, darling" Magnus replied happily.

Alec muttered something else, and then got up off the bed and went to the closet. He pulled out the clothes was going to wear that day and went to the bathroom to change.

Magnus sighed as he saw Alec leave the room. You'd think that after being together for almost ten months, Alec would be more comfortable around him. But that wasn't true. Alec was far from being comfortable.

But it was okay. Magnus didn't care, if Alec felt comfortable enough to change in front of him or not. It didn't matter a lot to him.

Magnus was almost done with his hair when Alec emerged from the bathroom. Alec's eyes widened when he saw what Magnus did to his hair.

Magnus had his hair in its normal spiky 'do, but this time it had purple in it. And glitter. Trust Magnus to not forget about glitter. Ever.

"Magnus, you do know were going to _University?_ Right?" Alec asked.

"Yeah! Of course I do, darling" Magnus replied, not fazed by what Alec said.

"And you do know that we could get bullied more often in University then in High school, right?" Alec said, cautiously.

Magnus laid his glitter stick on the dresser and turned to Alec.

"Alec? Do you seriously, care about what other people think?" He asked.

"No! Its just, I don't want a repeat of last year" Alec said quickly.

Magnus winced. Those were not good memories. Alec being kidnapped and tortured. He couldn't even imagine how Alec felt during that time.

"Don't worry darling! Nothing is going to happen, trust me" Magnus replied.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes. We can even pinky promise, if it makes you feel any better"

"No, that's fine"

"Why are you becoming so protective, anyway?"

"I couldn't live with myself if I knew something happened to you"

"Awww, that's so sweet of you"

"I just don't want you to get hurt"

"I wont"

"Okay," Alec smiled slightly then continued. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Good. Now hurry up, we cant be late for our first day of school" Alec said with a happy glint in his eyes.

"I thought you didn't want to go to school?" Magnus laughed.

"Eh, I know that you'll be by my side. So I think it'll be okay" Alec said.

Alec saw that Magnus' face had a slight tinge of red to it. Was Magnus blushing? It wasn't a very common thing for him.

"Okay, go and make breakfast. I should be done by the time, your finished" Magnus said.

Alec nodded. He left the room and walked out to the kitchen. He started to make breakfast when he heard a mewing sound. He looked down and saw Chairman Meow rubbing against his leg.

"Hey there, boy" Alec said, and then bent down to pet the kitten.

Chairman Meow purred loudly and climbed onto Alec's leg. Alec laughed. The kitten was adorable. Although, he would never admit that to Magnus. Or anyone else for that matter.

After a few minutes Alec could smell burning, and then he heard the fire alarm go off. Magnus came bursting into the room with his pants half up and an eyeliner smudge on his face. He looked very funny and angry.

Alec started to laugh. Magnus frowned and crossed his arms over his bare chest (which did not go unnoticed by Alec).

"You think this is funny, do you? I'm half naked and the apartment could burn at any minute!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Actually yes, I do. This is the most entertaining morning ever" Alec replied after her calmed down.

Magnus' frown seemed to deepen farther. Alec started to worry a little.

"I'm sorry, okay? And what happen with your eyeliner? Its all over your face" Alec asked.

"Well, I was almost done pulling up my pants. But then I looked at the clock and saw that I didn't have much time to do my makeup, so I started on that. And when I heard the fire alarm go off, it startled me and that made me jerk my hand. So that's why, I'm half naked and have makeup all over my cheek" Magnus explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry" Alec said, with a little blush.

"Its okay. If it weren't you, I would be so mad right now!" Magnus said and then walked over to Alec.

Magnus leaned down and placed a sweet little kiss on Alec's lips. He could feel Alec smile into the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Magnus' hands were on Alec's hips. They stayed like this for a few minutes.

Until they were interrupted by Chairman Meow, mewing.

They broke apart. Alec looked down at the small kitten with amusement and Magnus just scowled at him, a little upset that he spoiled his and Alec's little "moment". But when Chairman Meow looked up at him with those big gray eyes, he couldn't help but not be mad at him anymore.

"Well, good morning Chairman" Magnus said.

The little kitten mewed again, and pawed at the air. Magnus sighed but picked up the kitten anyway.

"You mister, are a spoiled little kitty. You know that right?" Magnus said to the cat.

Chairman Meow looked up at him with wide eyes, and snuggled into his chest. Alec looked at them together. He smiled fondly.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing, its just that you two are adorable together" He replied with a blush.

"Why thank you, darling" Magnus chuckled.

Alec blushed a little again, but smiled.

"You may want to finish getting ready.." Alec said.

"Right! I should, here you take Chairman.. I'll be back out in a few minutes" Magnus said as he handed the kitten over to Alec, and then ran off to their bedroom again.

"Come on, Chairman. We got to clean up this mess" Alec muttered to the cat and put him back down on the floor and cleaned up the food that was suppose to be his and Magnus' breakfast.

After Alec cleaned up the mess, and turn off the alarm (which was still blaring), and had gone unnoticed a few moments ago. Magnus came out, fully clothed and glittered. And had no more eyeliner on his cheek.

"Is it time to go yet?" Magnus asked.

Alec checked the clock on the stove. "Yep! We need to leave now, if we want to be on time"

"Whooo!" Magnus cheered.

Alec chuckled at his boyfriends behavior. He would never understand his positivity towards school. Alec never did like school. It was boring.

Magnus grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him out of the apartment. They were halfway down the stairs when Magnus stopped.

"Wait. Were forgetting something" Magnus said.

"Gee, would that "_somethings_" be.. oh I dunno shoes and our book bags?" Alec asked sarcastically.

They walked back up to the apartment and got their shoes and book bags. They then walked all the way down the stairs. They walked out of the building and got into Magnus' lime green car. They drove off to NYU.

When they pulled into the University campus parking lot, a few people were staring at the car. Well, that understandable. The car was lime green and sparkly. Magnus cut the engine and got out. Alec followed him and then grabbed his book bag. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and together they walked off towards the campus.

People were staring at them, where ever Alec turned his head people were staring at them. He hoped he didn't have the same problem as he had last year. He didn't think he would be able to live through another thing like that.

"Magnus everyone is staring at us" Alec muttered.

"Let them stare, darling. Remember, don't let people bother you" Magnus said.

Alec smiled very slightly and tried to calm his racing heart beat.

He hoped that this year would go okay.

_A/n: And here we go! The first chapter of No more hiding! The sequel to : Hiding who I am. Anyway, I hoped that you guys liked this chapter. And Im sorry for the delay on this. I finished Hiding who I am, like how many days ago.. and Im getting this up now? I suck. _

_I love writing Alec and Magnus' little "cutesy" moments! haha. They're so adorable :)_

_If anyway, can catch my very slight Tokio Hotel song reference, then you get a virtual cupcake! hehe :P_

_Oh and sorry for this being a little short!  
_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Whoo! Hey everyone, here is chapter two to No more Hiding! I hoped you liked the last chapter. I'm sorry if it sucked. I tried my best. Hiding who I am, is the first multi-chaptered story I ever written so, this is my first sequel. And I'm hoping It'll turn out okay. _

_I got big ideas for this story. But you'll just have to wait and see what those are.. _

_Anyway, you'd think after a full story.. Id have better things to say in these pathetic author's notes! But sadly I don't. _

_Oh, I got a better idea!.._

_Lets go on with the story! _

_Oh and by the way .. I don't own anything. Sadly '-.-  
_

_Third Person POV:_

The first day was going by pretty quickly.

Alec and Magnus didn't get picked on.. that much. There was these few brave people who would come up and comment on Magnus' clothing. And every time someone did that, Magnus would just ignore them.

One teacher comment on how there wasn't any "sparkly" lawyers either. That made Magnus a little upset, but he hid it well.

Then lunch came, like at any other school.

They sat together in the grass outside the building where their next class was being held. They ate lunch in peace. And without taunting stares.

_Its just like high school.._ Alec thought.

Well it was kind of like high school. They got the usual stares, and the whispering. But then there was the nice people who gave them friendly smiles in the hallways of the main building. Why couldn't people be more like that?

The bell rang a little while after that, so they got up from the grass and entered the building. The teacher was a friendly lady, she even complimented Magnus' clothes. Deeming them "unique" and "interesting". Magnus smiled brilliantly after she said that to him.

"I like this teacher" Magnus muttered to Alec, as they took their seats in the back of the room.

"You just like her because she thinks your 'unique'" Alec replied with a grin.

"Well, I still like her" Magnus insisted, halfheartedly.

Alec just shook his head and muttered something about "crazy boyfriends". Magnus tried to conceal his grin, but it was done in vain. He grinned widely, and sat down next to Alec.

Magnus tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but he was distracted by Alec. You'd think that after being together for almost ten months, he would be over this by now. But no, he could never get over how beautiful Alec looked when he was focused and concentrating.

He opened his notebook to a blank page in the back and started to doodle on it. He lost focus for a little while. When he came back into reality he looked down at his page and saw what he doodled on it. He wrote his and Alec's name in hearts all over the page. He smiled.

The bell last bell of the day went off. He and Alec gathered up their things and left the room, hand in hand. Magnus sighed dramatically.

"I thought that this day would never end!" He said.

"Me either" Alec replied.

They walked out of the building and went to the car. Magnus unlocked it, and they put their bags in the back and got in. Alec climbed in and shut his door, he sighed and leaned his head on the head rest of the seat.

"Tired, darling?" Magnus asked as he climbed into the car.

"Very. I cant wait to get home, and drink a big cup of coffee" Alec said with a dreamy smile.

"You know, drinking all that coffee isn't good for you!" Magnus replied, while starting up the car and driving off.

"Its not going to hurt me, I promise" Alec muttered.

"Fine. If you say so. Anyway, what do you want for supper tonight?" Magnus asked.

"I don't really care, whatever is fine"Alec shrugged.

They drove back to their apartment in silence. When they got there, Magnus parked the car and they got out. They held each others hand and they walked inside. When they got up to their apartment, Magnus unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

They threw their book bags on the floor and took off their shoes. They then went to sit on the couch. They sighed as they plopped down onto the couch.

"Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored.."

Alec laughed. He remembered that they had a conversation like this a good few months ago. It started out the same way and everything. Magnus looked at Alec with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, we had a conversation like this a few moths ago. Remember?"

"Oh right!"

"Umhm"

"But.. I'm still bored"

Alec sighed. "Then do something"

"Do what?"

"I dunno"

Magnus leaned back onto the white couch, pulling Alec down with him. Magnus smirked, and Alec blushed.

"Well, isn't this comfortable?" Magnus commented.

"Sure.." Alec replied.

"It is, though. I'm pretty comfortable" Magnus said.

"Umhm" Alec muttered, and laid his head down on Magnus' chest.

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's forehead and smiled. He then closed his eyes and drifted off for a while.

When he woke up from his little nap, he saw bright blue eyes staring adoringly at him. He smiled.

"Hey" He whispered.

"Hey" Alec replied quietly.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"About two hours"

"Sorry"

"Its okay. I fell asleep too"

"Were a sleepy couple today" Magnus chuckled.

Alec laughed along with him. "Yeah"

They then heard a tiny mew from the floor. Alec looked down and saw Chairman Meow on the floor, staring up at him with big eyes. Alec stretched his arm down and brought the tiny kitten up with him and Magnus.

Chairman Meow snuggled into the crook of Magnus' arm. Magnus looked at his cat and chuckled lightly.

They lied on the couch in comfortable silence for a while. Just basking in the quietness of the moment.

But the phone had to ring loudly. Alec groaned.

"I'll get it" Alec said.

He got up from Magnus' chest and immediately missed the warmth of his body. He felt cold now. He stretched and went over and got the phone.

"Hello?" He answered, with a yawn.

"Hello Alec" He heard his mother say.

"Oh hey, mom" He said.

"Alec, is it possible for you and Magnus to come over? Right now? Its important" Maryse said.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Alec asked.

"I think you should come over and see for yourself" Maryse replied.

"Uh okay then. We'll be over in a bit" Alec said.

"Okay. See you soon" Maryse said curtly, and then hung up.

Alec put the phone down and scratched the top of his head.

"Well, that was weird" He muttered.

"What did your mother want, darling?" Magnus asked.

"Well there's something going on at home. Mom wants us to go over, right now" Alec explained.

"Okay then?" Magnus said this like a question.

They got their shoes on and walked out of their apartment. They got in the car and drove off to the Lightwoods house. It didn't take them a long time, traffic wasn't very bad today. Surprisingly. When the pulled up in front of the house, Magnus parked the car and they got out. They walked in.

Everyone was waiting for them. They all had worried expressions on their faces.

"Uh, so whats going on?" Alec asked.

"Alec, Magnus. I think you should sit down" Maryse said.

They sat down on the love seat in the corner of the room. Maryse had a strange expression her face.

"Okay. So when I went to go pick Lucy up, for babysitting. I saw her parents in the window arguing. Her father had a knife, and was waving it around. So what I'm thinking, is that she is not entirely safe at her home. So I called the police station and made a report. I got a call a little while ago and they understand what I was going on about. They think shes not safe either. And so, until we can sort this whole thing out and find adoptive parents for her.. we need somebody to take care of her. And me and your father cant because, were too busy and we got two teenagers and a nine year old to look after" Maryse explained to Alec and Magnus.

They both had disbelieving expressions on their faces. How could a little girl live with parents like them?

"A-and, what does this have to do with us?" Alec asked, in a shaky voice.

"We were wondering if you two could look after her.." Maryse told them.

"Look after Lucy? Like temporarily adopting her?" Magnus asked.

"Yes" Maryse sighed.

"How about me and Alec go home, and we'll discuss it. And then tomorrow we'll come back. And if were going to 'temporarily' adopt her, we'll take her then" Magnus said.

"That sounds okay" Robert said.

"And boys. I know your still teenagers, but I know you can do this" Maryse said to them.

Alec blushed. "Thanks mom, for trusting us with this. We'll see you tomorrow"

They walked out of the Lightwoods house, with a lot of things on their minds. This was a big decision. And whatever they decide could effect Lucy, a lot. Alec sighed. He didn't know what to do. One part of him, wanted to 'temporarily' adopt her. But the other part didn't. It was the part, where everything had to be logical. He didn't even know if they could do this. They were still teenagers, and then there was school..

"What do you think we should do?" Magnus asked, as they climbed into the car.

"Honestly? I have no clue" Alec admitted.

"Me either. I love the kid and all, but I'm not sure if we can do this. And then there's school as well" Magnus replied.

"I'm sure whatever we decide, it'll be the right decision" Alec concluded.

"You right. Now lets get home, and get supper cooked. I'm starving" Magnus said.

Alec nodded. Magnus started up the car and drove off in the direction of their apartment.

All the way there, Alec couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to adopt Lucy..

_A/n: I am soo sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I wasn't very inspired, so I had to write on a whim.. which sucks. I hate writing like that. I like to plan what I'm going write. Although, I had a little idea about what was going happen in this chapter. But I was going to make the whole "Alec and Magnus 'temporarily' adopt Lucy thing in a later chapter.. but I guess my hands had another idea :P_

_And this chapter is like pretty short! Its so pathetic! Oh my!  
_

_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is chapter three to No more hiding! I hope you liked the last chapter. I felt like it was a pathetic piece of writing. Anyway, I decided to update again because I got a snow day today! Yeah. Its barely stormy out and I don't got school! But its great, besides the fact that I am bored out of my skull. I guess updating this story is a form of entertainment. _

_Wait. That reminds me of: for your entertainment by Adam Lambert! I love that song! Its amazing! Ans so is sleepwalker by him .. who else agrees? _

_And as of right now, I got everyone of Tokio Hotel's songs. Every single one of them! Last night I was counting off all the songs that I had by them to my Dad and he called me crazy! I am not crazy, but a very very big fan of the aweomest band alive! _

_If only they came here to where I live, for a concert. That would be the best thing ever! It would, it would, it would! Hahaha, I'm a tad bit too bored! _

_Anyway, enough of this really long and really weird Authors note!_

_Lets get on with the story!_

_Third Person POV:_

Alec and Magnus sat in the car. They were in front of the Lightwoods house. A strange feeling had come between them. It was suffocating. Alec sighed and turned to Magnus with wide eyes.

"Should we go in now?" He asked.

Magnus took a deep breath. "Yes" He sighed.

The climbed out of the car. Magnus walked over to Alec and entwined their hands. Alec's heart thudded hardly against his ribcage. It wasn't from Magnus' warm hand in his, it was what they were going to tell his parents.

They were so sure they made the right decision. Alec knew that he and Magnus were about to take on a big responsibility. But it was the right thing to do.

They came up to the big white door and stopped for a minute. Magnus looked at Alec. He was frowning slightly.

"Are you completely sure about this?" He asked.

"I couldn't be anymore sure, how about you?" Alec replied.

"I'm completely sure" Magnus said, with a smile.

So with that, they walked inside. Like yesterday everyone was waiting for them in the living room. When they entered everyone looked up at them with hopeful eyes. Alec shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze.

"So, um.. me and Magnus have come to a conclusion" Alec said.

"And what would that be, Alec?" Maryse replied.

"We'll temporarily adopt Lucy" He said, with a smile.

"Oh that's great, Alec!" Maryse said, happily.

"So where is she?" Magnus asked.

"She's upstairs in my room, I'll go get her now" Maryse said, and then ran up stairs.

It was quiet for a few minutes in the room. Until Robert broke the silence.

"You, do know that taking care of a child is a big responsibility. Right?" He asked.

Alec and Magnus nodded their heads. They knew what they were dealing with, by taking Lucy under their care. Alec was thankful that it was the weekend. It only meant they had one day of school. And that gave them the weekend to figure out what they were going to do with Lucy, when they were at school.

Maryse came down the stairs with a tired looking Lucy. Alec smiled when he saw her. He was already acting like a father. It was adorable. Well to Magnus at least. No one else knew what to think of it.

Maryse walked over to Alec and handed her to him. He smiled down at her and nuzzled her cheek with his own. She giggled delightedly.

"Hey there, Lucy. Ready to go home?" Magnus said, lightly.

She giggled shrilly and clapped her hands together.

"I'll take that as a yes" Magnus laughed.

Maryse stopped them before they got the chance to leave the house. She explained a lot of things to them. But it more like lecturing them. So told them, to make sure she was fed, bathed, played with and other things like that. And the important one that she never did fail to forget to tell them: never let her out of their sight.

They said that they understood that they were taking on a great responsibility. And they left the house in a rush. Magnus had some of the things that Maryse bought for her, and the well used pink car seat was still in the back.

They strapped her in and got in the car. They put on their seat belts and drove off towards their apartment.

All the way there Magnus would make a funny face in the rear view mirror whenever there was a green light. It would make Lucy laugh loudly. Alec knew that Magnus was more excited to have Lucy living with them, then he let on.

When they got to the apartment, Magnus parked the car. A little terribly. But Alec figured that was because of excitement. He got out a little slowly. Magnus was already getting Lucy unbuckled form her car seat when he was getting out.

Alec grabbed her things and then they brought her up to the apartment. When they got in Magnus let her down and followed her as she roamed the place. She caught sight of Chairman Meow and started to chase him. Magnus' expression was priceless. It was one in between horror and shock.

"The poor kitty didn't even stand a chance.." Magnus muttered sadly.

"That's what you get when we have a cat, and we 'temporarily' adopt a three year old" Alec told him.

They heard a high pitched mew come from the kitchen. Alec and Magnus looked at each other and ran into the kitchen.

They burst into the room, to see Lucy holding Chairman Meow by the tail. She was standing up so that wasn't helping either. She looked up at them with her big green eyes, and giggled mischievously.

"Lucy! That's not nice. Put Chairman Meow down, young lady" Magnus scolded.

She gently put the cat on the floor. She looked up at him again.

"Now, pet the kitty. It will let him know that your sorry" Magnus continued.

She bent down and started to pet Chairman Meow's head. Alec turned to Magnus.

"Well, we know she's pretty smart for her age" He commented.

"Very. Maybe we can start to teach her how to read.." Magnus trailed off.

Alec shrugged. "Maybe".

"Lets make her a snack!" Magnus said excitedly.

"Okay.." Alec replied.

They made her a grilled cheese sandwich, with some apple juice.

"Lucy!" Magnus called out.

There was no squeal of reply. Magnus' forehead creased.

"Where is she?" Magnus muttered to Alec.

"I don't know!" Alec said, worriedly.

Their first night with Lucy living with them, and they already lost her. This was the exact thing that Maryse thought was going to happen. They took off out of the kitchen.

"Lucy! Where are you to?" Magnus called out.

"Magnus, how about we split up.. and try to look for her?" Alec suggested.

"That's a great idea! I'll look around up here and you can look upstairs" Magnus said.

Alec nodded and went upstairs. He search down the hallway. He saw no sign of sighed and walked into the bathroom. Still no Lucy. He looked in every other room. He searched and searched, until he came to the last room. His and Magnus' bedroom. He walked in and what he saw made him start to laugh.

There at Magnus' vanity sat Lucy. She got at Magnus' makeup. She had it all over her face. But the things that Alec was more worried about was A) She also did Chairman Meow's makeup. and B) She got at his glitter. And what was worst she put Magnus' favorite glitter (the extra sparkly purple one, that he only used on rare occasions) all over the cat and in her hair.

"Uh, Magnus I think you should come and see this" Alec called out, once he calmed down from his laughing fit.

Alec heard Magnus run up the stairs. He burst into their bedroom. He looked at the mess the three year old created.

"Ack! My glitter and my poor kitty!" Magnus cried.

Alec rolled his eyes. Of course only Magnus would be worried about his glitter and his cat. And not about how they were going to get Lucy cleaned up.

"Uh, Magnus. How are we going to get all of this glitter off her and the cat?" Alec asked.

"Were going to give them a bath of course!" Magnus said.

"So whose going to wash the cat?" Alec asked, nervously.

Magnus had a wicked glint in his eyes. "You".

Alec's eyes widened. Chairman Meow could tolerate Alec, sometimes even like him. But it crossed the line when someone gave him a bath.

"Oh no!" Alec muttered.

Magnus smirked and took Lucy to the bathroom. Alec was left in the room with Chairman Meow.

Come on, Chairman.." Alec muttered.

About two hours, and a whole bunch of cuts later Chairman Meow was finally cleaned, and rid of glitter. Alec vowed to never give another cat a bath ever again. Magnus came to see how Alec was doing.

"Alec? What happened to you!" He cried.

"Ask your _cat_" Alec spit out the last word like it was a demon they were talking about.

"Well, what did Chairman Meow do to you?" Magnus asked.

"Well, since you had a brilliant idea and let me give him a bath.. he decided he wasn't going to co-operate with me. So when I put him in the water he jumped out and held onto my arm. That's how I got the cuts there. When I put him in the water for the second time, he jumped out yet again and clawed at my chest. So I'm sure there's cuts there too. And you don't even want to know how I got the cuts on my face" Alec explained, and then shuddered at the last part.

Magnus started to laugh. Alec didn't find this funny. He sat on the cold tiled floor and pouted.

"Its not funny.." Alec muttered.

"Your right its not" Magnus said, after he calmed down.

"Thank you!" Alec exclaimed.

"But now your pretty face is all marked up.." Magnus said sadly.

"Hey, they'll be gone in a few days.. then my pretty face will be better" Alec said.

"Cocky now, Lightwood?" Magnus smirked.

"Maybe.." Alec replied mischievously.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him off the floor. He pulled Alec close to him. Magnus smirked again, as Alec's all too common blush formed on his face.

Magnus brought his lips down to Alec's. Alec sighed contently and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck. Magnus smiled. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Alec broke away. Their breathing a little heavy.

"We have to check on Lucy" Alec said breathlessly.

Magnus nodded. He didn't want another glitter accident. They looked around the upstairs, trying to look for her. But in the end, they checked their room.. again. But when they opened the door, their hearts melted.

There, on their bed laid Lucy. She was snuggled up in between their pillows. Sound asleep. She looked adorable. Magnus smiled, and Alec sighed.

"Shes so adorable.." Magnus muttered.

"Yeah" Alec replied, then yawned.

"Lets get ready for bed, shall we?" Magnus suggested.

Alec nodded. He went to their closet and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms. He went to the bathroom and changed. When he came back out, Magnus was already dressed in his pajamas and cuddled up with Lucy.

Alec walked over to the bed and got in. Trying not to shake it too much by getting on it. He didn't want to disturb Lucy or Magnus. He got under the blankets and wrapped an arm around Lucy and Magnus. Lucy stirred a little, and snuggled into Alec's chest.

He smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

_A/n: Well there you have it! Another chapter to No more Hiding! And it was a fluffy one too! I'm wondering if there is going to be any real angst or something like that! Because so far, all I written was fluff! But fluff is fun to write! And so is angst.. _

_Oh! Did you know that 'angst' is German for fear? I thought that was pretty cool when I found out!_

_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is chapter four to No more Hiding! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Its Friday night and I have nothing else better to do then write! Oh my, am I becoming anti-social? I don't really think so.. my friends are all busy tonight, and my parents are gone out for the night, so its only me here! _

_Is it so bad that I like being alone sometimes?_

_Anyway, I'm getting bored by writing this author's note!_

_So lets go on with the story!_

_Third Person POV:_

Magnus was arguing with Alec.

It wasn't exactly a big argument. They were only arguing over what clothes to buy for Lucy. Alec wanted to buy her, her own wardrobe full of black clothing.. while Magnus on the other hand wanted to deck her out in rainbows and glitter.

"Oh! How about a bit of both!" Magnus exclaimed.

Alec seemed to think about this. "Sure" He agreed after.

Magnus threw his fist in the air. He was jumping around like an excited teenage girl who got asked out to a dance for the first time.

"Are you really that excited?" Alec asked.

"Yes! I'm happy that I get to dress someone up! Because you Mister, wont let me" Magnus pouted.

"Well, I'm sorry that I wouldn't be able to pull off such colorful clothes.. like you do" Alec smirked.

"Please! Your just scared that I'll put glitter on you.." Magnus said.

Alec shuddered at that thought. He had a bad experience with glitter last year..

"I am not!" He protested.

"Face it, darling. You are" Magnus said.

Alec huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He faked glared at Magnus. Magnus just smiled happily and went to find Lucy.

Alec sighed and followed him. They had today and tomorrow to figure out what to do with her while they were at school. They could always enroll her in daycare..

But what if she got bullied? Well she was a three year old, and Alec was pretty sure she would be put in with other three year olds. And Alec was pretty sure that three year olds didn't go around and pick on other kids. But it was still a possibility.

They found Lucy playing in the bathroom. She had all of Magnus' shampoo on the floor and was mixing them up together in one big puddle on the floor. Magnus looked horrified.

"Alec, darling.. I think taking care of a child is harder work then I thought" Magnus muttered.

"I could've told you that!" Alec asked, bemusedly.

"You could've told me that before!" Magnus exclaimed as he picked Lucy up from the soapy puddle.

Alec chuckled.

"Oh Lucy! Now we have to change your outfit. And this one was pretty cute.." Magnus muttered to the three year old as he walked out of the bathroom.

Alec shook his head as they walked to their bedroom. Only Magnus would be worried about her outfit, for the day. Magnus got another dress, this one was black with pink polka dots, and dressed Lucy in it.

"There. You look better now.." Magnus said, like a thought.

"Why do you care what a three year old wears anyway?" Alec asked, mildly curious.

"Because. Any adopted child of mine is NOT going to go outside without looking cute" Magnus replied.

Alec shook his head and smiled at his boyfriend fondly. How did he ever get so lucky? Well, he remembered that first day last year. That day had to be the one of the best days ever. Although Alec could remember being so distant and mean to Magnus at first. He felt kind of bad for that.

"Come on Alec, darling! We're going shopping now!" Magnus called as he walked out of their bright bedroom.

Alec grabbed his dark green sweater and rushed to catch up with his boyfriend and temporarily adopted daughter. He pulled the sweater on as he walked down the hall with them.

"So where are we going to, to find clothes for her?" Alec asked.

"Oh I dunno, I was thinking we could just go to the mall and look around and if we find any baby shops or something like that we could check it out" Magnus explained.

"Oh" Alec replied.

They got their shoes on and put a coat and a pair of shoes on Lucy. It wasn't too cold outside, but they didn't want her to catch the flu. And plus they heard that very young children get colder easily.

They then walked out of the apartment and went to the car. They got Lucy in her car seat and buckled themselves up. This time Alec drove instead, today. Magnus was feeling too lazy to drive to the mall.

Alec pulled up into the mall parking lot. He found a parking space and turned off the car. They got out and Magnus got Lucy out from her car seat. He set her on the ground and held her tiny hand tightly in his. And together they walked into the mall.

Once they got inside they began to look around for baby clothes for Lucy. They came to this one store. Magnus practically dragged Alec and Lucy into it. He claimed that they had the cutest baby clothes ever. Magnus rushed to a rack of clothes. It held so many different colors of clothes that it hurt Alec's eyes.

Magnus pulled many things off the rack. When he was done, he had a few different colored shirts, a few pairs of jeans, two dresses, and a skirt. All these clothes for just one little girl? Alec would never understand Magnus' obsessive shopping.

They went to the cashier, to pay for Lucy's clothes. The person that rung in the clothes was a nice elderly lady.

"Is she your daughter?" She asked curiously, with a smile.

"She's our adoptive daughter. Her real parents were abusive.." Magnus said.

"Oh the poor dear" The lady replied.

"Yeah. Were just happy, that we were able to adopt her" Magnus said happily.

"Im sure you are! She's a beautiful little girl" The sales lady said.

"Thank you" Alec said this time.

The sales lady put all of the clothes in bags. They said their goodbyes to the lady and made their way out of the store. They decided to grab some lunch, because they accidentally skipped breakfast. On their way to the food court they passed a store which sold engagement/wedding rings. Magnus sighed. But then and idea struck him.

He was going to need Izzy's help with this.

He continued to walk with Alec and Lucy to the food court. They got some food from one of the food places. They sat down at one of the tables and ate.

Magnus took out his sparkly rainbow cellphone and texted Izzy.

_Hey! Are you busy later?_ He typed.

He only waited a minute before he got an answer.

_Nope! Why? _She answered.

_Good, I need your help_

_oo! With what?_

_I'll tell you later, kay?_

_Ugh! Fine. _

_Kay, I gotta at the mall with Alec and Lucy_

After Magnus sent that text he turned off his cellphone. He knew his inbox would be full of complaints from Izzy, about why she wasn't invited to go shopping with them. He put the phone in the front pocket of his bright blue jeans. With a little difficulty. Seeing as his jeans were pretty tight.

"Who were you texting?" Alec asked, curiously.

"Oh, no one" Magnus replied, distractedly.

They ate the rest of their lunch, and fed Lucy hers. After they were done, Alec picked up Lucy from the little high chair and Magnus grabbed her bag and they went back out to the car. They got Lucy in her car seat. And Alec drove home.

All the way home, the car was silent. The silence was unbearable. It felt awkward and uncomfortable. Alec stopped in front of their apartment and parked the car. Magnus got out before him and got Lucy out of the back. Alec grabbed her bag.

They walked up to the apartment with more quietness. Alec felt as though he could hear every thump of Magnus and Lucy's hearts. But that was probably his imagination. Alec unlocked to apartment door and they walked inside.

They took off their shoes and took off Lucy's jacket and shoes. Alec put her on the floor and she went wandering around the house, probably looking for Chairman Meow. The poor cat, had suffered a traumatic two days. And this was only the beginning. Alec went and sat on the pink couch. His heart felt like stone in his chest.

"Alec, darling? I have to go out for a little while. Will you be okay, home alone with Lucy?" Magnus said.

"Oh yeah. We'll be fine" Alec said, kind of forced.

"Okay then! I love you" Magnus said.

"I love you too" Alec replied quietly.

Magnus put his shoes back on, and walked out of the apartment.

When He was sure Magnus was out of hearing range, Alec started to cry silently. He knew what Magnus up to.

_He's cheating on me.._ Alec thought.

Thats what the texting was about earlier, and how Magnus was so distracted at lunch. It was the only explanation. Alec felt a sob make its way up his throat. He felt so pathetic. He knew he was some sort of distraction for Magnus. Magnus was this beautiful and gorgeous person, that could have any guy. Alec sighed heavily.

He leaned his head on the top part of the couch. He closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep. He couldn't do that, he had a baby to look after. He was relaxing in the peace and quiet when he heard a shrill baby's cry.

He bolted up from the couch and ran to where he heard the sound.

"Lucy!" He called out.

He got another cry in return. First he checked the kitchen, but there was no sign of Lucy. He went to go upstairs, but lying at the foot of the stairs was Lucy. She was sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs, her leg twisted at an odd angle.

"Oh god, Lucy! We got to get you to the hospital" Alec muttered.

He fished his cellphone out from his pants pocket and called 911.

"Hello, how can I help you" The operator answered.

"Um, I need an ambulance and quickly please!" Alec said.

"May I ask why?" The operator asked politely.

"My three year old daughter feel down stairs and I think she broke her leg" Alec said quickly.

"Sir, remain calm. We'll send one right away"

"Thank You"

The operator hung up after that. Alec picked Lucy up off the floor. Which caused her to whimper. Alec looked down at her with sorry eyes.

"Oh Lucy! I should've been looking after you more carefully! Magnus is gonna hate me.." Alec muttered.

Lucy just looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

Magnus and Izzy were looking at all the pretty rings with blue stones.

"So are you seriously going to do this?" Izzy asked excitedly.

"Yep! Oh! What about this one?" Magnus pointed to a ring in the back of the viewing case.

It was a beautiful ring. It was a slim silver ring with a big blue topaz in the middle and had little diamonds on either side of it. It was the perfect one for Alec.

"That one is perfect! Now tell me, why a blue stone?" Izzy asked.

"Because, you silly girl! Blue is the color of Alec's eyes" Magnus said, as if he were talking to an exceptionally dumb person.

She seemed to think about this for a minute and then nodded her head in understanding. He called over the sales person and pointed out the one he wanted.

"Congratulations, you two" The sales person said.

Izzy blushed, and Magnus chuckled.

"Its not for her, its fr her older brother" Magnus explained.

The look on the sales lady's face seemed to cool. But she pulled the ring out from the case and brought it over to the check out counter. She put it in a black velvet box and rung it in. Magnus paid for it with his credit card and they left the store, without saying a polite goodbye to the sales lady.

Magnus got out his cellphone and called Alec. He answered on the fourth ring.

"H-hello?" He said.

"Darling! Its me, I was wondering how you were doing" Magnus said.

He then heard a feeble wail in the background. He got worried then.

"Alec, is there anything wrong with Lucy?" He asked.

"Magnus.. she feel down stairs and she broke her leg. We're at the hospital now" Alec said quietly.

"What!"

_A/n: Okay so I'm going to leave it there. It's starting to get too long! I hope you liked it though and sorry for it's lateness! That's unacceptable. I should have been a better author and got this finish. But sadly, I didn't get this done as quickly as I would've liked._

_Anyway, don't hate me too much for this chapter!_

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is chapter five to No more Hiding! I hoped you liked the last chapter! It made me feel a little bad to write it though.. Its all my stupid brains fault for coming up with such sad things. Stupid brain. _

_Bahh, and I am extremely bored.. again. It seems that whenever I'm really bored or a I have a great idea that I update the story! I should update, regardless!_

_Anyway don't hate me too much for the next few chapters. There gonna be a little angsty. So yeah!_

_Anyway lets get on with this chapter!_

_Third Person POV:_

Magnus couldn't believe that Alec had been careless enough to let Lucy out of his sight. Magnus didn't even give Alec enough time to answer, he shut his phone and ran out of the mall with Izzy running behind him.

He made his way to his car. He unlocked it and climbed in. The bag with the blue topaz and diamond ring forgotten for the moment. Izzy climbed into the car with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Magnus what's going on?" She asked.

"Alec is at the hospital with Lucy" Magnus growled.

"Uh, why?" Izzy said.

"Because apparently Lucy fell down the stairs and she probably broke her leg" Magnus said with clenched teeth.

Izzy saw how angry Magnus was and decided to drop it. They sped out of the parking lot and went in the direction of the hospital. It didn't take them long to get there, with Magnus' reckless and slightly scary driving. When they got there, Magnus parked the car and they ran into the hospital's emergency department. He ran up to the receptionist's desk.

"I need to know what room Lucy.. uh, Bane is" Magnus said.

The receptionist looked up at him. She rolled her eyes but started to find the room for him.

"She's gone for x-rays right now, but they should still be in the waiting room" She said to him and Izzy.

"Great, thanks!" Magnus said and then took off running.

When they got up to the waiting room for the x-ray department, Alec was still sitting there with a tired looking Lucy in his arms. He looked really upset. That made Magnus a little less mad at him. But he was still angry at his carelessness. He walked over.

"Hello, darling" Magnus said, with his hands on his hips.

"H-hey" Alec replied, with a blush rising up on his face.

Izzy saw that something was going to happen. She didn't want to be there when that happened. She back away from the boys and held her hands up like she was surrendering to something.

"You know, this looks like a family matter.. so I'm just .. gonna go" She said with a nervous chuckle and ran out of the room.

Magnus shook his head. Izzy forgot that he was her ride home. Well, she'll jut have to wait for him. He looked down at Alec.

"How could you let this happen?" He asked, anger a little evident in his voice.

"I didnt mean for this happen! I was sitting on the couch for a minute and then I heard her shrieking" Alec said.

"Well, you could have kept a better eye on her" Magnus said a little loudly.

He didnt want to talk to Alec anymore for the moment so he took a seat across from him and folded his arms across his chest and waited for the x-ray person to call them in. Not long after he sat down Lucy was called in. Alec carried Lucy and Magnus had her bag. The x-ray person was surprised to see both of them.

"So which one of you is her father?" The technician asked.

"We're her adopted parents, she was taken away from her real parents because they were abusive" Magnus explained.

"Okay then. Now I need you to bring her over here on the table" She said.

Alec brought her over to the table. When he put her down on the cold surface she whimpered and stretched her arms out, wanting to get back into his arms. Alec knew she was in an immense amount of pain. Any child would be. But luckily the doctor gave her a little bit of pain medication before he told them to come up here.

"No Lucy, you have to stay on this while the lady takes pictures of your leg" Alec said softly, and brushed away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks and the tips of his fingers.

"Shh, its okay Lucy. I'll be right over there with Magnus" Alec said while pointing over to the corner where Magnus was standing to.

The tears didn't stop. But she sighed and nodded her head ever so slightly. Alec kissed the top of her head and went to stand in the corner with Magnus.

"She's very smart for her age" The technician said.

"We know.." Magnus muttered.

"Can she talk yet?" She asked.

"Yes, but only when she feels like it" Alec said.

The technician lady nodded in understanding. She then went to position Lucy's leg on the board so she could get x-rays done. Lucy let out a little wail as the technician Lady propped her leg up on the board.

Alec wanted to go over and give her a big hug. But he couldn't, he had to stay in the corner with Magnus.. who looked like he could kill someone at that moment.

The technician lady then went to the room to take the x-ray. When the x-ray was done they were able to leave. Alec took Lucy up in his arms. And Magnus grabbed her bag again. They went down to the place to get casts. Lucy needed a cast on her leg.

The people down there took her in immediately. Seeing as her leg was broken and there wasn't a lot of people there tonight. Lucy sat on the table with a sour look on her face. She got a electric blue cast. Magnus picked out the color for her. She seemed to like the color. Her eyes brightened up a little bit when the color came.

When the cast was on, they were able to leave for good then. Alec let Magnus take her and he just grabbed her bag. Magnus was talking to her.

"Oh Lucy! What will we do with you? Huh, girlie? Your terribly clumsy. But its not your fault.." Magnus was blabbing on and on.

Alec chuckled slightly. He knew Magnus cared a lot for the little girl. He did too. He didn't know what he would do if this happened again. God only know what the emergency doctors would do if she came back in there with another broken bone.

They stopped when they came to the car. Izzy wasn't in it, so she must have called a taxi and gotten home that way. Magnus got Lucy in her car seat and got in the car himself. Alec climbed in after him. Magnus Started up the car and sped off.

The car ride home was slightly awkward and the air around Alec and Magnus was one full of rumbling electricity. It was an aura that gave off a sense that both of them were angry or upset at one another. It wasn't a very good one.

When they came up in front of their apartment, Magnus stopped the car and got out swiftly. He got Lucy out of the back and stalked up to the apartment. Alec followed behind him. They didn't say anything to each other. It was kind of scaring Alec how quiet Magnus was. Magnus was never really quiet. Only when he was asleep. And even then he didn't shut up, because he talks sometimes in his sleep. Most of the time it was very amusing. But other times, when he was having a nightmare he would mutter about what was happening in his dream.

Magnus unlocked the door absentmindedly and walked inside with Lucy. Alec followed inside. Alec's heart was thumping loudly. He knew Magnus was about to explode. He never really seen Magnus angry until now. Any other time, Magnus would be calm and collected. But now, the expression on his face was hard and a little angry.

Magnus put Lucy on the floor and put a pile of pillows around her so she wouldn't run off anywhere. He laid Chairman Meow in with her, and turned to Alec.

"Come on, _darling_. We need to have a long talk" Magnus said, menacing.

Alec gulped and nodded his head. He couldn't look at Magnus so he turned his head and looked out the window. He heard Magnus sigh, over dramatically and he knew he had to follow him to the kitchen.

Once they were in the kitchen, they sat down at their table. Alec found a very interesting pattern in the wood and focused on that. Magnus stared at Alec's half hidden face. Trying to decipher the emotions he could see on the blue eyed boys face. He cleared his throat to get Alec's attention.

Alec snapped his head up. His blue eyes were slightly wide.

"Well?" Magnus asked.

"Well, what?" Alec replied, a bit confused.

"Are you going to tell me why you were so careless?" Magnus said.

"Like I told you before Magnus, I didn't mean to leave her out of my sight" Alec explained, irritably.

"Surreee. Why did you leave her out of your sight?" Magnus asked with narrow eyes.

Alec sighed heavily. "I was sitting on the couch for a moment, when I heard her scream" He said.

"Why were you sitting on the couch?" Magnus asked.

"Why do you think I was sitting on the couch? We spent most of the day at the mall, I was tired. So I sat down for a minute" Alec said, a little loudly.

"How could you be tired?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Because"

"Well, because isn't a good enough answer"

"What do you think is a good enough answer then?"

"Oh I dunno! I should be the one asking questions now"

"By all means, go ahead and ask away"

"Fine, who were you texting today at lunch time?"

"It was no one" Magnus said quickly.

"No one, huh?" Alec replied, his heart crashing little by little.

"Yes" Magnus said, with a shrug.

"Why did you have to go so quickly when we got home?" Alec asked.

"Because, I had some business to take care of"

Yep, that little shriveled up thing that was in Alec's chest was his heart. It was dead. Like he felt. He felt the traitor tears fill up in his eyes. He got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. He went to the little porch and got his shoes on. Magnus caught up to him before he could get the door opened.

"Where are you going to?" Magnus asked, a little confused.

"I'm going out for a walk for a little while. Ill be back, later.. I guess" Alec chocked out and then ran out of the apartment.

Magnus sucked in a shaky breath. He didn't know what just happened here, but he knew that this was the first fight he ever had with Alec. He ran a hand through his spiky and glittery hair. He walked over to couch and plopped down on the couch.

"Lucy, when your much older.. never get a boyfriend. They are so confusing and stressful. But lovable.." Magnus groaned.

Lucy looked up at Magnus, her eyes shining with her baby innocence.

Alec shivered from the early Fall wind. He knew he should have grabbed his jacket before he went. But he was too blinded from the pain of his heart shriveling up.

He knew exactly where he was going to. He was going home for a little bit. He needed to talk to the one person he knew he could trust with his whole life. He was going to talk to his mother.

When he came up to the big blue and white house he felt tired. But he made the little trek up the steps. He wasn't sure what to do. He left his key at the apartment, and knocking on the door felt weird. But it was cold outside, so he had no other choice to knock.

After he knocked, his mother answered the door.

"Alec?" She asked, a little bit surprised.

"Hey Mom, can I come in?" Alec asked.

"Of course!" Maryse said.

Alec smiled and stepped inside. He knew his mother would understand what he was going through.

She just had to. She was a mother.

_A/n: Okay, I'm ending it here. I'm sorry, for the very late update! It was terrible of me to let it go on this long. But I have excuses! _

_First, I had so much homework lately it isn't very healthy. I felt like crying from all of it. Its just too stressful. _

_Second, School has been stupid lately. I dunno why, it just was. I'm hating it a lot right now. I'm also hating my math teacher a lot right now too. Because she's too much of a .. well y'know. I'm almost failing her class, and my computer is at risk of being taken away from me. Which is not good._

_And thirdly, I had a bad case of writers block. It sucked. _

_So Anyway, please forgive me and my late update! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be out sometime soon. _

_And don't worry! Alec and Magnus wont be fighting for too long! It will all be cleared up in the next chapter! _

_Anyway.. Review?_

_tellie xox_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n: Hey everyone! Are you guys happy that its the weekend as much as me? I've been waiting for the weekend all week! This week went by so slow! And it sucked, big time. Anyway. Now its the weekend and that means.. Updates and Sleeping in! Yay! Its exciting! I'm soo happy. _

_And I'm very sorry for the oh so late update. I didn't have any inspiration at all and I had writers block. So that's why i didn't update in like forever!_

_Anyway. lets get on with the story shall we?_

_Third Person POV:_

"So, why are you here? Not that I don't want you here.." Maryse asked Alec.

"I wanted to talk to you" Alec replied quietly.

Maryse nodded in understanding and led him to the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen they sat down at the oak table. It was quiet for a few minutes before Maryse broke the slightly awkward silence.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Alec hesitated for a moment. He needed to think about what he was going to tell his mother.

"Me and Magnus had a really bad fight" He admitted at last.

"Didn't you guys have a fight last year? Something about him having a glitter problem?" Maryse said.

"Well, yes. But this was worst" Alec said, with his eyes filling up with tears.

"What happened?" Maryse asked.

"Well, it all started this afternoon. We went shopping right? So anyway, when we got lunch he started to text and he was acting all secretive. And he wouldn't tell me who he was texting. And so I assumed the worst. And then when we got home he had to go out and so I was left home alone with Lucy. And Lucy kind of fell down the stairs and she broke her leg and I had to take her to the hospital. And when Magnus called to see how we were doing I had to tell him what happened and when I told him he wasn't very happy. And so when he came by the hospital he looked so angry at me. It made me feel so horrible. And we were there for a little while. But then we were able to leave after Lucy got her cast on. And when we got home he started to question me. And I guess, I just cracked and I got mad at him and I started to question him. And that's how it was" Alec said in a rush.

By the time he was finished explaining what happened, he was panting from the lack of breath he received while he was ranting about what happened today. Maryse stared at her son, as if he suddenly lost his mind.

"Alec?" She asked, tentatively.

"Yeah?" He gasped.

"You do realize, that Magnus is in _love_ with you. Don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, why are you asking me this?" He asked.

"Because, you did assume the worst. I'm sure Magnus isn't cheating on you. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do that. He's in _love _with _you_, and not some other person" She explained calmly.

"So you think, I'm just being silly?" He said.

"Yes" Maryse told him.

"Mom, I don't know if you heard this before but.. your truly the best" Alec smiled.

She shrugged. "I try my best"

Alec looked at the clock on the stove and saw that it was a little late. He figured Magnus would be wondering where was to. That is if he wasn't still angry with him.

"Mom, I think I should be going home now" Alec said.

"Okay. But remember, whenever you want to talk or something. Give me a call, okay?" She replied.

Alec nodded with a smile. He got up from his seat at the table and walked over to his mother and gave her a slight hug. She felt surprised at first, but hugged him back for a minute before he released her.

As he walked back into the hall he collided with something. Wait. The something was _moving. _So it was a someone. He looked up and saw it was Jace.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked, curiously.

"I needed to talk to mom" Alec said.

"Ah, well I see. I'm going over to Clary's now. So bye" Jace said and then walked down the hall.

He walked down the hall until he came to the doorway to the living room. Izzy saw him and sprang up from the couch and tackled him with a hug.

"Alec! How are you?" She squealed.

"Izzy! I'm good, you?" He said with mock enthusiasm.

"I'm fan-freaking-tastic!" She said happily, while releasing him.

"You seem very happy" Alec noted.

"I am, I am, I am! I'm just really excited for something" She replied.

"Oh. Whats that?" Alec asked.

"I think, Simon is going to.." She trailed off, looking wistful.

"Is going to what?" Alec demanded. Even though he didn't see much of Izzy anymore, he was still protective of her.

She motioned for him to bend down. He lowered his head and she stood on her toes a little bit.

"Not telling you!" She whispered in his ear.

That was only a cover up. She couldn't tell him what she was actually excited for. That would ruin the surprise for him. And she didn't want to do that to Magnus.

"Seriously, Izzy?" Alec said, with an eye roll.

"Yep! Now, get your butt home" She said.

Alec chuckled at his sister but headed down the hall and out the door anyway. He knew exactly what he was going to do when he got home. He was going to apologize to Magnus for acting like such a horrible boyfriend and a big baby. And for over reacting.

He kept thinking about the way he was going to apologize all the way back to the apartment. So he didn't notice that he was already there until he smacked into the door. He laughed at himself for being unobservant, and then opened the door and climbed up the stairs. When he got to their apartment door he opened it carefully, and hesitantly.

Once it was opened he walked inside. Magnus wasn't in the living room, where he left him. Alec took of his shoes and began to wander around the house trying to look for Magnus. He looked in the kitchen, but there was no Magnus. He checked in the laundry room, and still no sight of Magnus. He checked in the upstairs bathroom, but Magnus wasn't in there either. He was about to give up, when he heard a slight crying come from down the hall.

He walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to his and Magnus' bedroom. He came to a stop at the door. He put his ear against the door and listened. He heard a muffled crying. He felt his heart break into a million pieces. _He _was the one who made Magnus cry.

He sighed and opened the door carefully. He peeked inside before opening the door all the way. And what he saw, shattered his heart. Magnus was sitting on their bed with Lucy in his lap. He was holding her tightly in his arms, crying into her curly blond hair.

He opened the door all the way, the door squeaked slightly. But that little noise was enough to make Magnus look up. Magnus' eyes were bloodshot and a little puffy. His makeup was smudged so he resembled a raccoon at the moment.

"A-Alec?" Magnus hiccuped.

"Hey" Alec said quietly.

"I thought you weren't going to come back.." Magnus replied.

Alec stepped into the room and closed the door behind him and then joined Magnus and Lucy on the bed. Alec wrapped his arms around them.

"Why would you think that? No matter I will always come back" Alec said quietly.

"Really?" Magnus asked.

"Really, really" Alec replied.

Magnus sighed happily and leaned into Alec's embrace. They sat there for what seemed like forever. Magnus was the one who broke the silence.

"Alec, if you don't mind me asking. But why were you so upset at me?" Magnus asked.

Alec released his hold on Magnus and looked into his green/gold eyes.

"It was over something really stupid" Alec admitted.

"What was it?" Magnus inquired.

Alec hesitated for a moment but then said,"I thought you were cheating on me"

Magnus blinked a few times and then threw his head back, laughing. He didn't stop laughing until Alec got slightly annoyed and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry darling, but that's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard" Magnus said, with a goofy smile.

"I know that _now_" Alec muttered.

"Alec,Alec,Alec. I love_ you_ and only _you_. No one else compares" Magnus sighed.

"Really?" Alec asked.

Really,really" Magnus replied.

Alec laughed slightly. He realized how stupid he had been. Of course Magnus loved him. And he should've known that, he wouldn't cheat on him.

"What are you laughing about?" Magnus asked, curiously.

"I was laughing at myself for being a total idiot" Alec said.

"You're not an idiot.. okay maybe a little. But that's for not trusting me" Magnus said with a smile.

"I'm sorry about that" Alec mumbled.

"Its okay darling. Just remember that in the future" Magnus said.

"I will" Alec promised.

"Good, now lets get the little munchkin to bed" Magnus replied, as he got up from the bed.

They walked down the hall to Lucy's bedroom. Alec opened the door for them, seeing as Magnus had his hands full with Lucy. Lucy's room, resembled a very bright, and glittery rainbow. Magnus was trying to get Lucy to love glitter, and so far his plan was working. She loved the sparkly stuff.

Magnus laid her down in her bed and pulled the blankets over her small body. She sighed contently in her sleep and snuggled into the blankets. Alec smiled at her sleeping form and left the room with Magnus.

As they were walking back to their room, Magnus entwined their fingers and started to swing their arms back and forth.

They stepped into their bedroom, and laid down on their bed. They stared into each others eyes. Blue to Green. Alec felt his eyes flutter close. Magnus lifted his hand and brushed the tips of his fingers over Alec's pale face. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on Alec's lips. He heard Alec sigh contently. Magnus smiled slightly and closed his eyes too. Snuggling into Alec.

They didn't leave each others embrace for the rest of the night.

_A/n: And there we go. The sixth chapter to No more hiding. I hoped you guys liked this. And I hope you don't hate me a lot for the really late update. I've been struggling with writer's block. And that really sucks. _

_Anyway,_

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n: Hey everyone! So sorry for the late updates! I feel so ashamed. Because when I was writing Hiding Who I Am, I would update like everyday! But now I only update every three or so days. I feel like such a bad author. I am horrible!_

_Anyway, please please forgive me about this!_

_Lets go on with the story now shall we?_

_Third Person POV:_

The months passed quickly. So it was now coming towards the end of October.

It was the month Magnus was the most nervous for. It was the month when he and Alec met. So that means that they were together for exactly a year on the 21st. And that was a slightly scary thing.

And that also meant the surprise that Magnus had for Alec.

It was a huge surprise. A monumental surprise. A surprise of epic proportions. Magnus felt his heart pick up a little in speed as he thought about that. He looked at the watch that was on wrist. It was almost time to get out of school for the day. And when he and Alec get out they had to rush over to the daycare to get Lucy.

Magnus sighed and started to tap his foot on the floor. He was bored. And anxious. Although he didn't know why.

The bell finally rang and Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. He stood up and stretched. And then he packed up all of his things and walked with Alec out of the Law building. He sucked in a long breath when they got outside. Alec chuckled.

"Happy to be out of there?" He asked.

"God yes" Magnus said as they got into his car.

They buckled up and sped out of the student parking lot. They rushed over to the Daycare center to get Lucy. They had to on time or else they would be in trouble. The first time, they were a little late picking her up. But it was a complete accident. The teacher decided to run class a little later that day. And the daycare workers weren't very pleased with Alec and Magnus.

When they pulled into the parking lot, they saw all the kids playing in the front. And they also saw Lucy playing with a little boy about one or two years older than she was. Magnus didn't like that very much.

"Alec, why is our daughter playing with a boy that's _older_ than her?" Magnus demanded.

"Mag, calm down. She's alright. Its not like they're going to grow up and get married or something" Alec said, with a cute little smile.

"But still. I don't like it" Magnus pouted.

"Magnus. It will be okay" Alec assured his boyfriend.

Magnus sighed but let Alec slip his hand into his anyway. They walked over to Lucy. She snapped her head up and smiled up at them.

"Daddy!" She giggled.

She had taken a liking to calling Alec daddy. The first time she said it, was a few weeks ago. And when she did, Alec grinned so big Magnus was afraid that his face was going to split into two.

"Hey, Lucy" He said softly as she picked him up.

She giggled louder, and her friend laughed with her. Alec sat her back down on the ground. She immediately went back over to her friend.

"Who's this, sweetie?" Alec asked.

She had a determined look on her face, she sucked in a big breath and said: "This is Kristoff"

Alec had to smile at that. She actually tried her hardest to pronounce her words right. Although, with the pronunciation almost right it still sounded a little weird.

"Good job, Lucy. And its nice to meet you Kristoff" Alec said and knelt down so he was at the toddlers height.

Alec stuck his hand out and Kristoff shook it slightly with his tiny hand.

"Come on, Lucy. We have to go home now!" Magnus said as he picked her up.

She sighed, but didn't say anything. She was a little tired so she rested her head against Magnus' shoulder. Magnus smiled slightly.

When he came to the car, he opened the door and placed Lucy in her car seat. He and Alec climbed in the front and drove home.

The drive home was a quiet thing. Alec and Magnus felt content to sit iin the car with only the music filling the void. Speaking o music, it wasn't the Tokio Hotel stuff that Alec was so used to. It was something different.

"Hey, Magnus? Whats this on the radio?" Alec asked.

"Its a band called Short Stack" Magnus replied.

"Short Stack? You got to be kidding me" Alec laughed.

"I'm not, and the song that's playing is called Sway Sway Baby" Magnus said.

"Oh" Alec replied.

And after that it was quiet. Magnus was thinking about the awesome surprise for Alec. And Alec was just thinking about going straight to bed when they get home.

Magnus was excited for the surprise. And it wasn't even for him. It was for the one he loved this most. He wished his mom was still alive. Then she would have been in on the secret as well. He sighed.

"Hey, Alec? Since tomorrow we don't have school.. can we go and visit my mom's grave?" He asked.

"Of course. We'll bring Lucy along too" Alec replied.

"Thanks Alec. I love you" Magnus said.

"I love you too" Alec muttered with a smile.

When they got back to the apartment, they gave Lucy a bath because she was covered in dirt. By the time they were finished, they were soaked from head to toe because of Lucy splashing water at them. They weren't angry at the little girl. Far from it. They were amused.

"Come on, Lucy. Its time to get out of the tub" Alec said gently.

Lucy wailed and pouted. She liked the warm water and bubble bath that smelled like watermelon.

"If you get out of the tub, we can get you dressed and then you can go play with Chairman Meow" Alec said.

Her eyes brightened up at that and stretched out her arms. Magnus turned to Alec with a playfully annoyed expressed on his face.

"Do you know, you just sentenced my cat to certain doom?" He asked.

"Yes. But if he runs away or whatever we can always get a new cat" Alec replied.

Magnus fake gasped. "Alec! How could you say that? Chairman Meow is a part of this loopy family" He said.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking" Alec said, with a smile.

After that, Alec took Lucy up out of the water and wrapped her in one of Magnus' brightly colored fuzzy towels. She cuddled up to him and wrapped her arms around Alec.

"We're probably the closest thing she's got to parents" Magnus muttered.

"Yeah.. wait a minute!" Alec said, with a bright smile.

"What?" Magnus asked.

Alec's heart was thumping quickly against his ribcage. He couldn't believe he was about to ask this.

"What if we.. officially adopt her?" Alec asked quietly.

Magnus' eyes widened and a goofy grin formed on his face. "Really?" He asked.

Alec blushed, and nodded his head. Magnus threw his arms around Alec's neck and hugged him as best as he could without crushing Lucy.

"Alec! This is going to be awesome. We'll officially be a family" Magnus sighed happily.

"Yeah. This should be interesting. I wonder how Lucy, will like growing up with two dads though.." Alec trailed off.

"Oh shush. We're already doing great as parents. So what makes you think it will be different in the future?" Magnus asked.

"I dunno. I just don't want her to get picked on when she's older" Alec said.

"Understandable. But when she's got awesome parents like us, how will she get picked on?" Magnus teased.

Lucy shivered slightly. Alec knew that she had to get dressed or else she would be cold.

"Come on, lets go get you dressed" Alec said, and walked out of the bathroom.

Magnus followed him down the hall, to Lucy's room. He picked out her pajamas and Alec dressed her. When she was dressed Alec picked her back up and carried her down the stairs. He didn't want another incident like the one back at the beginning of last month.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Alec set her on the ground and she ran off looking for Chairman Meow.

"If the neighbors hear her torturing my poor cat, and call the animal police thing on the count of animal abuse.. I'm blaming it on you" Magnus muttered.

"I'm sure it cant get that bad" Alec replied.

And as if on cue, they heard a loud yowl come from somewhere in the apartment. Magnus looked at Alec smugly. And Alec just sighed. They went off in search for Lucy and Chairman Meow.

After a little searching they found the cat and Lucy in the kitchen. She had Chairman Meow up in her arms. Chairman Meow didn't look too happy about this. Magnus walked over to Lucy and knelt down so he was at her height.

"Lucy? May, I have the kitty?" He asked softly.

Lucy grinned and handed Chairman Meow over to him. Magnus breathed a sigh of relief when he saw no visible signs of abuse on his cat. He squished the cat to his chest muttered things to it.

"Magnus, you do realize your talking to cat right?" Alec asked, fearing that his boyfriend officially lost his mind.

"Yes I do, actually. Why do you ask?" Magnus replied.

"Oh, no reason" Alec said quickly.

"You were thinking that I went crazy again, didn't you?" Magnus said, with narrowed eyes.

"N-No" Alec replied hastily.

"Uh huh, likely story darling" Magnus said.

Alec rolled his eyes but smiled at him.

"We should get ready for bed. I want to go to the .. graveyard early"Magnus sighed.

Alec just nodded his head and picked Lucy up off of the floor. They walked up the her room in silence. Once they entered her room, Alec placed her don in her crib and she drifted off immediately.

They left the room quietly and got their pajamas on. Once they were dressed, they climbed into bed and held each other close.

They drifted off into a peaceful slumber..

The morning came too quickly. Magnus cracked his eyes open from the sunlight beaming in on them, through the window. He sighed and flipped the blankets off of him, waking Alec up in the progress.

Magnus got up off of the bed and walked over to his dressers. He had to have something black and without sparkles. He rummaged through his clothes, but saw nothing black. All he had was rainbow colored clothes.

"Darling? Can I borrow one of your shirts?" Magnus asked quietly.

"Sure" Alec said and then walked over to his own dresser.

He rifled through the clothing and pulled out two long sleeved black shirts. He handed the one with a v-neck to Magnus, knowing he would like that one better and kept the turtle neck one to himself.

They got dressed silently and when they were finished they walked out of their room and went down to Lucy's.

Lucy was awake when they entered her room. Alec lifted her up out of her crib and cuddled her close to his chest. Magnus handed him a long sleeved black dress. Alec dressed Lucy in it and then took her downstairs. They got their coats and shoes on and got Lucy into hers and walked out of the apartment and got into the flashy car.

The drive to the cemetery was a quiet one. Alec nor Magnus felt like talking. Magnus was feeling pretty sad and Alec knew that Magnus didn't want to talk.

Once they came up to the entrance, Magnus parked the car and they got out. Alec took Lucy from her car seat and shut the door and followed Magnus up to Stacy's grave.

When they got to her grave, they didn't speak for a few minutes. But then Magnus sat down on the ground and Alec followed and sat Lucy down on his lap.

"Hey mom" Magnus started "I hope your doing good. Me and Alec brought someone to meet you. Her name is Lucy and shes our.. daughter. Yeah, we adopted. I know if you were alive, you would instantly love her. Everybody does" Magnus stopped to take a breath but it came in chocked.

"Mom, I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me? I guess, this is what nature wanted. But right now, its messed up. I miss you everyday. I wish you were here to see your granddaughter. Although, you would have complained about being too young to be a grandmother" Magnus chuckled "I hope your in a better place now"

Magnus felt the tears roll down his face in hot streams. He wiped them away with the back of his hand, but more kept coming.

"Can we go now?" He whispered to Alec.

Alec nodded and took his hand and helped him up. But before they made their way back to the car, Alec pulled Magnus close for a brief second and then they walked back to the car.

It was hard for Magnus to visit his mothers grave. But he had the comfort of Alec, and that's all he needed.

_A/n: Okay, chapter seven is finally finished! I hope you liked this chapter._

_anyway, _

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is chapter eight to No More Hiding! I am so so so so sorry for not updating for what? 20 days? Yeah, that's inexcusable. And I feel terrible for it! So I am going to make up to you guys by writing a super duper awesome chapter! _

_I hope you guys liked the last chapter, although it was a tad depressing. But have no fear! The fluff monster is here! LOL.._

_So yeah.._

_On with the story!_

_Third Person POV:_

It was the day that Magnus was waiting for. For one whole year he waited for this day.

And it was a little scary if he was being honest. And he would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous for tonight. Nervous didn't even cover it. He was more than nervous. But there was no word to cover how he felt at that moment.

He rolled over in his bed and saw that Alec was staring back at him. He smiled.

"Good morning, darling" Magnus whispered.

"Morning" Alec whispered back.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded. Of course he knew what day it was. It was their one year anniversary. Magnus would have flipped out if Alec didn't remember.

"Good. I have a special night planned for us" Magnus continued.

"Oh really?" Alec said.

"Uh huh. Its going to be amazing. Oh and we have to drop Lucy off at your parents house later" Magnus said.

"Okay. So what are we doing tonight?" Alec asked.

"Nuh uh. That is for me to know and for you to find out" Magnus replied.

"Oh come on! Please?" Alec said, with a puppy dog look.

"No can do sweetheart! You'll just have to wait and find out" Magnus said with a whimsical laugh.

Alec sighed heavily. He knew he lost the battle this time. Which sucked. He wanted to know what Magnus had in store for them tonight. He got up out of bed and stretched leisurely for a moment.

"I'm gonna go and see if Lucy's up yet or not" Alec said, through a yawn.

Magnus nodded. So with another yawn, Alec trudged out of the room and walked down the hall to Lucy's. When he came to her door, he put his ear against it to hear if she was awake. He hear giggling so he took that as a yes, and walked inside.

Lucy snapped her head up when she heard Alec walk in.

"Daddy!" She squealed.

Alec chuckled and walked over to her crib and picked her up.

"How's my girl this morning?" He asked.

"Good" She replied in her baby voice.

"That's fantastic. Do you wanna go see Daddy?" Alec asked.

She nodded her head. She knew he meant Magnus. She adored Magnus. With his bright colors and glitter.

Alec got a more secure grip on Lucy and walked out of the room and back down the hall to his and Magnus' room. He didn't hesitate to walk in. Magnus was still lying down on their bed. Alec sighed and shook his head, but climbed in with Lucy anyway.

"Its times like this, that make me want to stay in bed all day" Magnus said quietly.

"Yeah. This is peaceful. But we're going out tonight, and sadly we have to take her to my parents place" Alec sighed.

"If only we could, just stop the time. Just for a little bit and then we would be able to live this moment for a bit without being late for anything" Magnus said wistfully.

"You dream too much" Alec laughed.

"If we didn't have dreams or didn't think of possibilities, then we would be nowhere" Magnus replied.

"I suppose your right" Alec admitted.

"Arent I always, darling?" Magnus drawled.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on lets get dressed and get Lucy dressed and bring her over to mom and dad's" Alec said while getting up.

"Eager to get rid of our adopted daughter already? Shame on you Alec, shame on you" Magnus laughed.

"Never!" Alec gasped, theatrically.

"Okay, you go and get dressed and I'll get Lucy dressed. Kay?" Magnus said.

"Okay" Alec replied.

Magnus got up out of bed and took Lucy in his arms and walked out of the room and down to Lucy's. Alec went to his dresser and looked for something to wear. He pulled out a black t-shirt and black jeans. He took off his pajama pants and pulled on his jeans. He was about to pull on his shirt when Magnus walked in.

"My, my. How I would love to walk in on this all the time" Magnus said.

Alec blushed and pulled on his shirt.

"Wheres Lucy?" He asked.

"She's in her room with Chairman Meow. That poor cat is not going to live to his next birthday" Magnus replied with a frown.

"Lucy's only three about to turn four, can you really blame her?" Alec asked.

"I suppose not, but still" Magnus whined.

"Magnus I promise that Lucy isn't going to kill Chairman Meow" Alec said with a laugh.

"Fine. But if she does I'm blaming it on you" Magnus pouted.

Alec walked over to Magnus and wrapped his arms around his waist. Alec laid his head on Magnus' shoulder, and sighed happily.

"You worry too much about your cat" Alec muttered.

"And you worry too little" Magnus said.

"I'm sure a three year old cant kill a cat" Alec replied.

Magnus didn't say anything, he laid his head on top of Alec's. They stood there in each others arms for a few minutes before they heard a wail. They untangled their arms and ran down to Lucy's room. They opened the door and saw Lucy sitting on the floor crying. Alec ran over and picked her up.

"Shh Shh, its okay Lucy. Its okay" He whispered in her ear, trying to get her to calm down.

She just kept crying though. Whatever happened must have spooked her or something.

"Magnus what do you think happened?" Alec asked.

"I dunno. It could have been anything. Maybe she saw a shadow and it scared her a little" Magnus suggested.

"I suppose so" Alec agreed.

They took her back to their room so she wouldn't feel so alone. Alec sat on the bed with her and played peek-a-boo. She was laughing by the time Alec decided to end the game.

"You two are so cute together" Magnus said with a smile.

"Why thank you" Alec replied.

Magnus laughed an continued to get dressed. He decided to tone it down today and wore a navy blue v-neck long sleeved shirt with his usual tight black skinny jeans. He still had his usual amount of makeup on though. Lots of eyeliner and glitter.

"Are we ready to go?" Magnus asked when he was done.

"I guess so" Alec said.

He picked Lucy up off of the bed and carried her downstairs with Magnus trailing behind them.

Once they were downstairs Alec got Lucy into her coat and shoes. Magnus got his things on and Alec was the last one to get his coat and shoes on. They headed out the door when they were in their outer clothes.

When they were outside, Alec put Lucy in the car seat and climbed into the car. Magnus got in on the drivers side. When they were buckled up they headed towards Alec's old house. It was a quiet ride but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. When they got to the house, Magnus parked the car and got out. Alec followed him but got Lucy first. And together the three of them walked into the house.

"Mom?" Alec called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!" He heard her call out.

They took of their shoes and headed to the kitchen. When they walked into the kitchen Maryse was at the stove cooking something.

"Hello boys! How are you?" She asked.

"We're good. Umm, mom.. would you be able to babysit Lucy today for us? Today is kind of important" Alec said.

"Oh? And what's so important?" She asked,curiously.

"Its mine and Magnus' one year anniversary" He replied quietly.

"Oh! Well then, of course! I'll be happy to take her off of your hands for the day!" She said with a smile.

"Um, Maryse? Would I be able to talk to you and Robert in private for a minute?" Magnus asked.

"Sure. Just let me go and find Robert, Alec how about you go and see your sister. She misses you" Maryse said.

"Okay" Alec replied and went to look for Izzy.

Magnus stood in the kitchen by himself for a few minutes before Maryse came back into the room with Robert trailing behind her, looking confused. Suddenly the little ring box in his coat pocket felt as though it weighed a million pounds.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" She asked after a moment of silence.

He took a deep breath. It came in a little shaky though.

"I don't really know how to explain this to you guys.." He said quietly.

"Wait. Your not breaking up with Alec are you? Because if you are I'm not going to be very happy" Maryse said with a glare.

"No! No, its not that at all. I love Alec very much, I wouldn't just throw it away like that" Magnus said.

"Okay good. So what was it?" She pressed.

"I just wanted to ask you something.. its probably pretty important. And I guess I wanted to do this properly" Magnus muttered.

"Just spit it out already, Magnus" Maryse laughed.

"You guys I know I love Alec very much, right?" A nod from the both of them. "Well, I'm here to ask for your permission to ask Alec to marry me.." Magnus said in a rush.

There was a very still silence as Alec's parents digested this piece of information. Maryse looked at Magnus with a happy smile. It looked like she had tears shimmering in her blue eyes. She walked over to him and gave him a hug, which surprised him. He thought that she was going to yell at him for being stupid and asking that.

"Of course you may! If there is anyone worthy of marrying Alec, its you" She said quietly.

"Really? I thought you were going to be mad at me for asking" He admitted.

"Never, your practically part of the family already" She laughed.

Robert walked over and took Magnus' hand in his and gave it a little shake. He had a smile on his face too.

"Welcome to the family" He said.

"Thank you guys so much. This means a lot to me" Magnus said.

"Can we see the ring?" Maryse asked.

"Absolutely!" Magnus replied and pulled the velvet ring box out of his coat pocket.

He passed the box to Maryse and she opened it with care. She gasped a little and put her hand to her mouth. She looked at him.

"Its such a beautiful ring, isn't it Robert?" She said.

Robert peered over his wife's shoulder and looked at the ring. He smiled faintly.

"It is" He agreed.

Maryse handed to box back to Magnus and he put it back in his pocket. He looked at the watch on his wrist. He and Alec should be heading back to the apartment so they could start getting ready. Well Magnus at least.

"We should be heading home now, there's a lot to do before tonight" Magnus muttered.

"Okay then. And we know that Alec is going to say yes!" She said.

"Thanks!" Magnus replied.

He walked out of the kitchen and called out to Alec. He came bounding down the stairs with Izzy behind him.

"Ready to go, darling?" Magnus asked.

"Yep! Lets go home" Alec replied.

They said their goodbyes to everyone, only had a little trouble from Lucy who didn't want them to leave, but Alec promised her that they would be back later to pick her up. So they went to the porch and got their shoes on. They then walked out of the house and got into the car.

"So excited for tonight, darling?" Magnus asked.

"I am, actually" Alec said.

"Great!" Magnus replied.

The rest of the car ride as quiet. But when they came up to the apartment, Magnus parked the car and they walked into the building hand in hand. When they came to their apartment door, Magnus unlocked it and they walked inside.

"We should start getting ready. You can go shower first and I'll pick something out for you to wear" Magnus said.

Alec sighed but did as he was told, although he walked to the bathroom muttering how he could dress himself. Magnus chuckled at his boyfriend.

He walked to their bedroom and started to pick something out for Alec. He didn't want Alec to feel too uncomfortable but he didn't want him to look like he got out of bed and just threw on random things. So he dug through his own clothes and picked out a long sleeved navy blue shirt and a black scarf. And then he went over to Alec's dresser and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans that he had. He laid the clothes on the bed. After he did that Alec walked into the room with a towel around his waist.

"Your clothes are on that bed darling!" Magnus said in a sing song kind of voice.

"Thanks" Alec replied.

"I'm going to go and get in the shower, kay?" He said.

Alec nodded. So he walked out of their room and down the hall to the bathroom. He closed the door behind himself an laid out the things he was going to need. Big purple fluffy towel? Check. Awesome scented body wash? Check. Favorite shampoo? Check. Once he was sure he had everything he turned the taps on and adjusted the water till it was the perfect temperature. He got undressed and got into the shower.

It didn't take him long to wash, but he just stood under the jets of hot water trying to clam his racing heart. But it didn't work as he hoped. His heart refused to calm down. He sighed and turned the water off. He pulled back the curtains, grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and down to his room.

When he walked into the room Alec was sitting on their bed, reading a book. He looked up from the book but when he realized that Magnus was only wearing a towel he blushed and pulled his eyes back down to the book.

Magnus riffled through his clothes. He had to pick out an amazing outfit for tonight. But there was too much to choose from. He sighed heavily and kept picking through the clothes. He came across a black sparkly v-neck shirt. He thought for a minute and threw it on the bed. He picked out three different colored belts (red, blue, and yellow) a pair of black sparkly skinny jeans and a yellow sweater. He was pretty sure that this wasn't the best he could do but it would have to do. And before he forgot he grabbed a pair of boxers.

He walked back down to the bathroom and got changed there, to save Alec from feeling uber embarrassed. But once he had the clothes on he went back down to his room and decided to do his hair and makeup there.

"So are you ever going to tell me what we're doing tonight?" Alec asked as he stepped back into the room.

"Nope. Sorry darling, but its a surprise!" Magnus said and then got to work on his hair.

After two hours, Magnus finally got his hair to go the right way. Alec was sure he haven't seen anyone so caught up in doing their hair or use that much hairspray.

"You Magnus, are such a girl when it comes to doing your hair" Alec muttered.

"Well then! I suppose you don't want to go out tonight, huh?" Magnus huffed.

"I do. I'm sorry, Mag" Alec said.

"Its okay darling" Magnus replied.

And so another hour went by as Magnus did his makeup. Alec rolled his eyes at the absurd amount of time it was taking for Magnus to get ready. But not soon enough, Magnus was finally finished.

"So how do I look darling?" Magnus asked.

"Great, really great" Alec said with a blush.

"Thank you darling. Do you wanna go now?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded and put the book down and got up off of the bed. They walked downstairs and got their outer wear on. When that was done, they walked out of the apartment and they got in the car. Magnus drove in the direction of the park. But Alec didn't question him.

Suddenly Magnus parked the car.

"Come on darling!" Magnus chirped.

Alec got out of the car and walked over to Magnus. He took his hand and Magnus pulled them in the right direction. When they were getting closer to the destination, it was getting more and more familiar to Alec. And once they were in the right place, it dawned on Alec.

"This is the place we had our first date" He muttered.

"Uh huh. That's why I chosed this place" Magnus laughed.

They sat down and talked for a good little bit. Until Alec got bored and leaned over and kissed Magnus' nose. He got up, and said:

"Your it!"

Magnus laughed but ran after Alec anyway. He was getting closer to him so he reached his hand out, but instead of just lightly touching his shoulder he accidentally grabbed the fabric of Alec's coat and they fell down. Magnus was lying on Alec chest and Alec was laughing hard. Magnus couldn't help but laugh along with him.

When they calmed down, Magnus looked into Alec's clear blue eyes. He reached for the pocket that held the ring. He pulled it out.

"Alec? Will you marry me?" He asked breathlessly.

_A/n: Okay so I am going to end this here! I hope you guys liked this chapter! And again, I'm sorry about the very very late update!_

_Anyway,_

_Review?_

_Tellie xox_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/n: Hey everyone! I originally had this chapter done days ago, but it just didn't seem to fit with the rest of the story so I went and rewrote it. So I'm sorry for that. Now just a few things before I get on with the story.. _

_Okay so apparently my story is a little 'prudish', I'm sorry to those to find it that way but I wont make the content rating go up. I'm only turning fourteen and I don't exactly feel comfortable writing that kind of stuff, and I don't exactly know how to imply it either. So if anyone wants to help me with that or write a one shot for the story, then fine go ahead. I don't care._

_Now that I got that out of my system and into the spotlight, lets get on with the chapter!_

_Third Person POV:_

Alec looked up at his boyfriend with a look of shock on his face.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"Will you marry me?" Magnus repeated.

Yep. Alec wasn't hearing things the first time that Magnus said it. He didn't know what to do though. What would his family think of this? His parents? His siblings?

But he was always thinking about their feelings before his own. So he swallowed loudly and took a deep breath, and looked into Magnus' eyes.

"Yes" He said quietly.

"Really?" Magnus asked with a dopey grin.

Alec couldn't help but smile and nod his head vigorously. He watched as Magnus took the ring from the tiny black box, lift his left hand up and place the ring on the right finger. And he had to admit that the ring was very pretty.

"Blue?" He asked questioningly.

"For your eyes" Magnus explained to him.

He blushed and looked over Magnus' shoulder. The sun set and it was now dark, so the street lamps were turned on. They flickered once in a while.

Alec saw a shadowy figure run across the road. It was probably some teenager running away or something like that. So he didn't really question it.

"How about we go and get some supper?" Magnus suggested.

"Sure" Alec agreed.

They got up off of the ground and walked to a nearby restaurant. Well, it wasn't really a restaurant it was more like a cute little diner. It was peaceful and not a lot of people were there. Which was fine.

They got a table and sat down, looking at the menus. They decided that they weren't really hungry and got coffee instead.

"You okay Alec? Your really quiet" Magnus said.

"I'm just trying to take all of this in. It feels surreal" Alec admitted.

"I kinda does, I suppose. But I'm so happy right now" Magnus replied.

"Me too" Alec agreed.

There was another lengthy pause. Alec looked down at the table as if there was a very interesting pattern on it. He sighed heavily.

"What's wrong darling?" Magnus asked.

"What am I going to tell my family? My parents and siblings know about _us_ but not my grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins.." Alec trailed off.

"Don't worry Alec. I'll be here for you" Magnus said with a little smile.

"I love you, you know that right?" Alec replied with a laugh.

"Yes, I did know that" Magnus said.

They laughed for a few minutes, not really caring if people were giving them strange looks or not. When they calmed down a bit, Alec's phone started to ring. He took the phone out and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Alec, you and Magnus have to get over here" Izzy said in a distressed voice.

"Why?" He said.

"I cant explain right now, but please don't walk home. Drive over here" She replied before hanging up.

Alec looked at his phone weirdly.

"That was weird.." He muttered.

"Whats going on darling?" Magnus asked.

"Well apparently we got to go over to my parents place. Right now"

"Why?" Magnus asked.

"I dunno, Izzy never told me why. It sounds really important though" Alec said.

"Fine" Magnus sighed.

They left money for the coffee on the table they were sitting at and walked out of the little diner hand in hand. They walked over to the car and got in. They buckled up and sped off in the direction of the house. When they pulled up in front of it, Magnus parked the car and they got out. They walked inside without bothering to knock.

"Mom? Dad?" Alec called out.

"In the living room" He heard his dad call back.

They took off their shoes and walked into the living room. Everyone was seated in the chairs, looks of distress and worry adorned their faces. Even 'tough guy' Jace had a worried expression on his face.

"Whats going on?" Alec asked.

"You guys should take a seat first" Robert said.

Alec sat in an old dark green armchair, and Magnus didn't want to sit next to any of Alec's family so he sat on Alec's lap. Which made Alec blush brightly.

"Anyway, what we're about to tell you is going to be pretty scary for you Alec" Maryse started.

"Why? Did I fail my midterms?" Alec asked quickly. He was so sure that he passed those, but you could never be too sure.

"No, you did perfectly well on those" Maryse told him.

"Oh" Alec replied.

There was a silence that seemed to go on forever. Finally Jace spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Dude, Sebastian escaped from Jail" Jace said.

"What?" Alec asked. That couldn't be true. They had said that Sebastian went to some special prison for mentally ill people. They had said that he wouldn't be able to escape.

"Its true. The police called us a little while ago" Jace explained, as if this was a normal thing.

Izzy burst into tears and left the room, quiet sobs could be heard going up the stairs. They heard a door slam and they knew Izzy would be up there for a while.

"How did he escape?" Magnus asked.

"No one knows for sure" Robert said.

"Magnus would you mind getting up? I want to go and check on Izzy" Alec said politely.

"Of course darling" Magnus replied and got up. He helped Alec up out of the chair and before Alec could leave the room, he gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Alec walked out of the room and went upstairs to Izzy's room. He knocked gently on the pink painted wood. He heard sniffling and a course voice call out:

"Come in"

Alec entered the room hesitantly. He wasn't sure why Izzy was acting like this. He closed the door behind him.

"You okay?" He asked while sitting down on a chair near the door.

Izzy sniffled again and wiped her eyes. They were red and puffy. And she looked like a complete mess. But he wasn't about to tell her that.

"N-no" She hiccuped.

"Why?" He said.

"I don't want you to get hurt again" She explained, fresh tears trailing down her face.

"Izzy don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Alec reassured her.

"But what he gets to you again? What he does try to kill you this time?" She asked.

"Izzy, I'll be fine. I swear" Alec said.

"Fine. But if he does get you again this time, I'm holding you responsible for it" She warned him.

Alec laughed but nodded anyway. Izzy smiled.

"How about we go back downstairs?" Alec suggested.

She nodded and followed him out of the room. When they got back downstairs everyone was staring at them strangely.

"Are you okay Isabelle?" Maryse asked.

"I am now" She replied.

Alec's ring glinted in the artificial light. Izzy caught sight of it and she squealed. Alec flinched and covered his ears. Izzy grabbed his left hand.

"Oh my gosh! He actually asked you!" She squealed.

"Izzy what are you on?" Jace asked casually.

"Jace! Look at this" She flung Alec's hand in Jace's face.

"Woah! Magnus, did you..?" Jace trailed off.

Magnus nodded, unashamed. Alec blushed.

"Well, congrats dude" Jace said to Alec.

There was a silence that followed the little commotion. It wasn't exactly a comfortable one but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable.

"So! Where's Lucy?" Magnus asked.

"Upstairs in Alec's old room. I'll go get her for you" Maryse said and then walked out of the room.

The five of them sat in the living room waiting for Maryse to return with Lucy. Robert cleared his throat.

"So, um, when were you thinking about getting married?" He asked.

"Oh we dunno. Maybe sometime in the New Year?" Magnus drawled lazily.

Robert nodded. Maryse entered the living room with Lucy asleep in her arms. Magnus smiled happily.

"Aw! So adorable" Magnus cooed.

"Yeah" Alec agreed.

Maryse passed Lucy to Magnus, and he cradled her in his arms.

"How long was she asleep for?" Magnus asked.

"Well she cried for you guys after you left. But we got her to calm down and she just went to sleep after that" Maryse explained.

"Okay then. Alec, should we go now?" Magnus asked.

"Sure" Alec got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to his mother.

"See you again soon?" Maryse asked.

"Definitely" Alec replied and gave his mother a slight hug.

They said their goodbyes to the others and they left. Magnus put Lucy in her car seat without waking her. Alec sat in the car waiting for him. He climbed into the car and turned it on. They sped off in the direction of their apartment.

They pulled up in front of the apartment building and they got out of the car. Alec got Lucy and they walked inside.

Once they were inside their apartment they put Lucy to bed. Once that was done, they walked down to their bedroom hand in hand.

They changed into the pajamas in silence. They climbed into the over sized bed and just laid there for a few minutes in quiet. Alec cuddled up to Magnus, and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist.

"Goodnight, darling" Magnus whispered.

"'Night" Alec sighed sleepily.

And with that they fell into a blissful slumber.

_A/N: Okay sorry for the slight delay on this chapter. I had to rethink this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it isn't that horrible and awful. _

_And the funniest thing happened today.. I had to blackmail (I suppose you could call it that..) Emily into letting me see this picture she drew for the last chapter. I told her that I was going to put this story on a hiatus if she didn't let me see it. And I had the Authors note typed up and everything. Ahh, aren't I such a great friend?_

_Anyway,_

_Review?_

_Peace,Love, and Skittles!_

_Chantelle xox_

_*EDIT*: I had this done last night, ready to post and stuff but fanfiction was being stupid and kept saying that an error had occurred when I tried to log in! So sorry for the extra delay!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/n: Okay, sorry that I haven't updated this thing, in like forever. I didn't really have many ideas for it, and honestly I was either too busy or just being lazy. So! I hope you guys liked that last chapter. And I'm sorry if this is horrible. I'm nearly falling asleep here.. _

_Oh and who thinks that Nixon from Framing Hanley would make a good Alec? I think he would. Just give him some blue contacts, though :P_

_Anyway, on with the story.. _

_Third Person POV:_

Alec was silently freaking out on the inside.

He was currently at his parents place, with Magnus. Waiting for all of his relatives to come. Today, was the day that he was going to tell them all that he was getting married to Magnus. He was a little afraid of what his family was going to think of him.

Magnus sensed Alec's discomfort and squeezed his hand gently. Alec smiled gratefully in return.

"Don't worry darling, they're your family. They'll understand" Magnus said softly.

"But what if they're disappointed? My grandparents always said when I was younger, that I was going to grow up and get a pretty girlfriend and things like that" Alec said, close to hyperventilating.

Magnus took Alec's face in his hands and pressed his lips, lovingly to Alec's. Alec tensed for a moment, but relaxed into the kiss. He twined his arms around Magnus' neck and held him like that. They stood there, for what seemed like forever. Magnus broke the kiss, when breathing became a problem. He stared into Alec's eyes. A smile was playing at the edges of his lips.

"Alec darling. Love is Love. And if your family _loves you_ then they wont care who _you love_" Magnus whispered calmly.

Alec nodded, and laid his head on Magnus' shoulder. He was still freaking out a little, but not as bad as before. Maryse and Robert entered the room that they were in, with slightly worried expressions on their faces.

"Alec, everyone is here now" Maryse said softly.

Alec gulped. So this was it. It was time to tell his whole family about him and Magnus.

"I'm scared" Alec whispered.

"Don't be. Just remember what I said" Magnus replied.

Alec sighed and got up from the couch, he and Magnus were sitting on. Magnus got up after him. He took Alec's hand in his own and gave it another squeeze.

"Its show time" He heard Alec mutter.

Magnus inwardly laughed at his _fiancee's_ theatrics. He was getting worked up over nothing. Maryse and Robert led them out to the backyard, where everyone was to. Maryse gestured for them to stop. She stepped outside, and Magnus heard an elderly lady start to speak.

"Where is my handsome grandson, and his lovely _girlfriend_" The lady asked.

Magnus saw Alec flinch. Maybe Alec was right about the whole situation, for Magnus felt his heart pick up pace.

"Um, mom.." He heard Maryse trail off.

Robert nodded for them to step outside. So with their hands still twined together, they walked out the door.

When they stepped outside, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Alec and Magnus. Magnus felt self conscious under the stares, he could see in his side vision that Alec had gone red.

Maryse cleared her throat. She looked as nervous as Alec.

"Mom, meet Alec's fiancee. Magnus Bane" She said quietly.

Alec's grandmother started to laugh. It was an odd laugh, Magnus concluded. After a few moments she calmed down.

"This has to be a joke right? Now, where is the girl?" She said.

Alec decided to speak up for himself this time.

"Nana, there is no girl. Magnus is my fiancee, who I am _in love_ with" Alec said quietly.

"You mean you're..?" His grandmother trailed off.

"Yes, I'm _gay _Nana" He sighed heavily.

His grandmother burst out into tears and clutched Alec to her chest. She was weeping about something. To Magnus it sounded a lot like 'Oh! My poor grandson, he didn't turn out right'. And to Magnus, that was really low. Wasn't grandparents suppose to love their grandchildren no matter what?

Alec heard what she had said, and pushed her away slightly. He had a semi-angry look on his face. And he had gone red again.

"I didn't turn out right to you? Nana, you're my grandmother. Arent you suppose to love me for who I am? And if you care so much about me, why cant you be happy for me? Magnus is my life" Alec said.

She sniffled. She acted as though she hadn't heard a word Alec said.

"Alec, sweetie. We can get you help, if you need it" She said as though she were talking to a five year old.

"Nana! You just don't get it do you? _Magnus is my life. I am in love with him_. And if you cant except that, then you aren't invited to the wedding. Love is Love. No matter what" Alec exploded.

The rest of his family, who were listening in on this scene, clapped and cheered for Alec. He turned a bright red, but smiled happily anyway. Magnus was suddenly turned facing Alec. Alec looked up at him with big blue eyes. And then closed the distance between their mouths.

Magnus stood there in shock. Alec. Sweet, shy, Alec kissed him in front of his entire family. The family who he was terrified of. But, instead of loud jeers and protests, he clapping and cheering got louder. Alec broke the kiss, and hugged Magnus.

"Wanna meet my family?" He asked breathlessly.

"Sure" Magnus replied.

After they left to go talk to some of Alec's relatives, Maryse's mother turned to her and Robert. An angry expression on her face.

"How could have let this happen?" She hissed at them.

Maryse looked shocked. "Mother! He's our son, we're suppose to support him. No matter what the circumstance"

"Well, you shouldn't have supported him on this one. He's going to be the disgrace of the family. Now what am I going to tell the girls at the country club? They were expecting lots of pictures of my eldest grandson and his _beautiful girlfriend. _Not his sparkly _boyfriend_" She said, in a snobbish voice.

Robert looked angry now. "April, if this is what you think of our son, and your _grandson_, then you and Conrad can leave"

She looked taken aback. She looked at Maryse.

"Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" She asked.

"Yes. Now leave" Maryse replied.

Alec and Magnus were talking to Alec's cousin, Lillian. She was like a red headed Izzy. When they walked over to her, she squealed loudly and gushed about how cute they were. And of course, congratulated them on the engagement.

"Ugh, I wonder what was up with grandma. She was acting so mean" She said to them.

"Yeah. I cant believe she said all of those things. Especially in front of Magnus" Alec replied.

"Well, lets just hope he doesn't get tried of our crazy family" Lillian laughed.

Magnus laughed along with her. "Oh, there's nowhere I'd rather be. I never had a big family. So this is all new to me"

"Magnus? Where are your parents? I don't see them around" Lillian asked, with a puzzled look.

"Lillian. I was adopted when I was ten years old. My parents were unfit to look after me. And my adopted mom, died last year in a car accident" Magnus told her, in a soft voice. He looked on the verge of tearing up.

"Oh, Magnus! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked" Lillian said, and then surprised him by pulling him into a hug.

"Its okay. You didn't know" He replied.

She let him go and nodded. She did look sorry for asking about Magnus; parents. But cheered up after a moment.

"So, where do you guys think you'll have your wedding to?" She asked.

"We dunno yet" Alec replied honestly.

"Oh! We have family members in Spain, remember? You can have it there" She said excitedly.

Magnus looked at Alec. Excitement was clear in his eyes.

"Sure, we can have it there. I suppose" Alec said.

Magnus hugged Alec tightly. Lillian laughed at the two.

"So, when were you thinking about having it?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe sometime in February or March" Alec said.

She nodded in understanding. They talked a little more about the wedding. Like what place in Spain they were going to have it. The cake, flowers. All that kind of stuff. They said their goodbye to Lillian, and headed off to talk to Alec's cousin, Raine. His parents wanted to have a unique name for him. So they chosed Raine.

"Hey Raine!" Alec called out to him.

Raine smiled widely and walked over to Alec and Magnus. He gave Alec a bone crushing hug, and gave Magnus a polite handshake.

"Nice to meet you, man! You better take care of my cousin. Or else you'll have me to deal with" He said to Magnus, in a light joking manner.

"Oh! No need to worry. I'll do my best" Magnus smiled.

"I like this guy, Alec. Don't mess it up" Raine laughed and messed up Alec's hair.

They went around like this. Talking to each of Alec's family members. Some were really okay with it. But others, had a little time to wrap it around their heads. But in all, they were all polite and nice to Magnus. Including Alec's other grandparents.

They were sitting at a picnic table, talking with Robert's parents when Maryse came over with a squirming Lucy in her arms.

"She woke up, and immediately demanded for you two" She explained, as she gave Lucy to Alec.

"Its fine. I was about to go and get her anyway" Alec said.

Lucy wrapped her tiny arms around Alec's neck and hid her face in the crook of his neck. He could hear her whimpering slightly.

"Lucy? What's wrong with daddy's little girl?" When Alec said this, his grandparents looked a little shocked.

"Lucy, is mine and Alec's adopted daughter" Magnus explained quickly.

They nodded and smiled at Alec and Lucy. Magnus chuckled. They were absolutely adorable together.

"Strangers" Alec heard Lucy whisper.

"Strangers? Lucy, this is your family" Alec replied softly.

"Family?" Lucy asked, in wonderment.

"Yes. Do you want to meet your great grandma and grandpa?" He asked.

He felt Lucy nod her head, against his neck. She lifted her head slightly. She still hid her face, partially but was slowly pulling away from Alec.

"Hello Lucy" Alec's grandmother said softly.

"Hello" She replied.

"Well, she is a smarty isn't she?" Alec's grandmother said to him.

"Oh yeah! That's for sure, last week she demanded for the book I was reading to her and tried to read it herself" Magnus chuckled.

The rest of the afternoon went by, without a hitch. Alec's family were kind and accepting to Magnus and Lucy. Well, everyone simply adored Lucy by the time the sun went down. But, this was the reminder that everyone had to go back to their hotels.

Alec and Magnus stood by the door and waved everyone out. Once everyone was gone they went back to the living room. Robert, Maryse, Izzy, Jace, Clary, and even her friend Simon were sitting there.

"Well, today has been fun. That's for sure" Magnus concluded.

"Yeah, it was" Alec agreed.

Everyone else nodded.

They talked for a little bit. But Alec and Magnus decided it was time to get back to their apartment, when Lucy started to get tired.

They put her in her car seat and drove back to their apartment.

Alec was sure, he had never been this happy before.

_A/n: Okay! So how did you guys like that? I hope it was okay. I tried my best with it. Blah, and now I feel sick because I binged out on pringles while writing this. (And trying not to freak out- but that's a story for later :P) _

_Anyway,_

_Review?_

_Chantelle oxo_


End file.
